


MakoSou short trash AUs

by LovG



Category: Free!
Genre: But sex, Crack, FUCK, Free! Eternal Summer, Fucking, M/M, Summer AU, all the aus, ass licking, crack!, dunno what else tag in here but HI MOM, free 2 stronk, makosou trash, makosou trash au, makosou trash aus, makoto seme, makoto uke, rough, sousuke seme, sousuke uke, study au, trash, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovG/pseuds/LovG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't expect too much of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer AU

On a sunny day, Makoto was walking down the sidewalk and sees this dude walking towards him.

This big guy has this cool white jacket and some baggy pants with this I don't give a s*** attitude; the type of guys Makoto would fall in love with.

As this young man was approaching him, Makoto was getting more and more flustered. His anxious grew bigger he couldn't stop peeking each inch of his body.

The cool jacket boy realized Makoto's stare and looked straight into his eyes.

"I wanna fuck you" Sousuke expresses without hesitation.

"Sure" Makoto replied with a smile on his face.

After that, both went to Sousuke's place and fucked each other all day and night. They had the most incredible sex of their lives and because their butts hurt they didn't went to school the day after.

Even so, they fucked again that morning.

 

_THE END._


	2. Studying AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I MADE A SEQUEL!!

It was a quiet afertenoon at the library.

Makoto decided to study for his next day's exam.

It wasn't a crowdy day, the silence filled the place and the cold wind entering through the open door, blew Makoto's sheets.

With a worried look on his face, he hurried and picked them all.

That was when, the last of his sheets, ended up under this big guy with this cool white jacket and some baggy pants wearing this f*** study i better be coach attitude's chair; the type of guys Makoto would fall in love with.

As Makoto's hand reached the paper, he noticed this dude was staring at him with his super blue eyes.

"Sorry, you have a nice mouth, may I fuck it?" Sousuke asked him with a lovey-dovey smile.

"You can do more than that" Makoto replied, blinking an eye.

Both laughed.

Sousuke unzipped his trausers and Makoto made him a blowjob. After cumming all over Makoto's face, he stood up and violently threw Sousuke to the library table.

Sousuke ended up face down the table, leaving his ass so vulnerable; Makoto couldn't control himself and put his big juice dick on Sousuke's hole without any preparation. 

They kept copulating till the library closed. 

The day after Makoto didn't pass the test.

 

 

 


	3. Winter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a tri-quel! Or however it is writen! lol

Makoto was finishing his cleaning dutty when the cold wind from winter sliced through the window.

When he noticed, It was already dark. He picked up his belongins and wrapt himself up.

Leaving school, with both hands on his pocket, walking down the corridor, he catched a glimpse of a young man, with this cool white jacket and some baggy pants wearing this strangely wandering around with a hood -like little red riding hood and OMG IM FREEZING MY ASS's attitude; the type of guys Makoto would fall in love with.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" he asked to the shadow.

The young man, turned and faced makoto with his blue eyes, glowing in the dark.

"Sorry, where are we?" the tall man asked Makoto.

"I don't know but I do know where my hands are going to be" he smiled while peeking his crotch.

Sousuke smiled back at him and starts touching his dick while glaring directly at Makoto's eyes. Makoto gets on his knees, unzipps Sousuke's pants and start jerking him off while sucking his dick. Sousuke thrusted deeper and deeper into Makoto's throat, making him choke. Makoto kept going as If he was a pro and swallow all Sousuke's juicy juice when he came.

"Turn back" he said with a cocky expresion "now's my time to have some _fun_ ".

Sousuke did as told and Makoto ripped down the blue eyes guy's jeans and left his ass exposed to himself, he inserted his tounge deep on Sousuke's ass and pressed hard.

"Ah" Sousuke jolted ".... not.... there...". Makoto unzipped his pants and started stroking his own penis. When he got it erected, he rammed Sousuke's ass with all his might, making him cry out loud. Makoto become harder with every thrust, the pre-cum was slowly filling Sousuke's insides.

"Ah- IM COMMING!" Makoto screamed, at the same time, Sousuke could feel all of Makoto's warm milk inside him. 

After the climax ended, they exchanged names and Makoto helped Sousuke returning his own home.

Sousuke got fever the day after.


End file.
